teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Paata
"A lovable Saiyan, with a lovable butt." Paata Tahts (タハツ パアタ, Tahatsu Paata) is MasakoX's created character that first appeared in Pathfinder and later Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Originally from his quest in Pathfinder along with The Loading Crew, Paata takes on the job of being a Time Patroller and leader of the Paata Patrol in The Adventures of Paata. Biography (More details on Paata's origins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ym06urDgjjs) Paata comes from the Potato Tribe. A tribe of kind Saiyans who don't live on Planet Vegeta after it's destruction by Freeza but instead on Planet Zeross, only the members of the tribe could use Ki. His father Yam Tahts is the leader of the tribe as well as head of it's Police Force after the war between the Saiyans and local humanoids of the planet called the Masicks which Paata hid from. Paata was originally engaged to his fiancée (Frita), however on one mission he accidentally murdered her by crushing her in Oozaru form. As part of his personal exile, Paata traveled to the desert part of the planet on his quest for spiritual and emotional enlightenment and took on the job of a Bounty Hunter in a town known to most as "The Forbidden Jewel" months later. After some time, he built a reputation. One day, Paata met an oracle who told him how he can find his inner peace, foreshadowing the events of the Pathfinder Campaign, to the Sands of Sala'Bhim. Appearance Paata is quite known for his trademark great butt. He is a Saiyan male of above average height and thin. His skin has a bit of a tan due to being in the desert and constant exposure to the sun, sharp gold eyes, a stubby nose, medium length black spiky hair (gold in his Super Saiyan forms) looking similar to Gohan/Future Gohan, wears a blue gi with swirl patterns (Training Temple Gi), with a yellow undershirt and belt, a scabbard to hold his katana, white wristbands and boots. Although he is a Saiyan, Paata has had his tail removed (a Saiyan taboo), so he can not become an Oozaru. Personality Paata is generally a calm and collected kind-hearted individual but able to act tough when necessary. He has a sense of humor even during serious moments he can be goofy (such as when he wore some glasses and a mustache as a joke), similar to Goku and his laid back nature but unlike him uses his head much more often while not necessarily being the smartest person. Despite this Paata will generally help anyone in need no matter how difficult a task is. As a Saiyan, Paata has a sense of pride and honor showing his manners and respect for Martial Arts/Ki Masters such as Gurken and Kikonen. Paata when he was younger was cowardly which labeled him as a disgrace by the Saiyan Elders and his father who forced him to become a police officer a few years later due to his performance in the Saiyan-Masick battle. After the accidental loss of Frita his fiancée by his own hands Paata was completely traumatized by this event and would mold him into the man he is today. This is the main reason why Paata isn't currently in any relationships since he likely doesn't want to relive that pain of losing someone again and not to have his potential love interests suffer the same as he and Frita had. In the Sands of Sala'Bhim, Paata gets along well with all of his fellow companions even drinking even if it's too early to start drinking, Paata would make some jokes along with the gang. Joey whether accidentally or jokingly (most likely the latter) calls him "Pasta" and they do work well as a team doing many tasks together such as giving Joey a boost to get to a glass window or Paata trying (failing) to punch the window even if it risked hurting his hand. Them and Garrik once performed intercourse with mermaids (foreplay at the very least). Haniya and Paata are both fellow Bounty Hunters having a good relationship, when Paata's Saiyan curiosity gets the better of him, Haniya likes to join him anytime. Paata and Thorn seem to act sarcastic toward each other, the latter sometimes calling him Potato. One time when Paata was pulling a wagon, Thorn jumped in the wagon which prompted him to call her a freeloader since he was the one doing the work. Garrik and Paata don't interact as much while they are on good terms, Garrik mostly caring about money and drinking. Kane mostly finds Paata a bit odd but he gets along nicely with him. While fighting he hits his enemies hard and does some back-flips during fights while dodging. Though he doesn't usually have some sort of strategy before hand and gets hurt many times than he wants to admit or just gets unlucky. Since this happens frequently he tries to remember only the good things that happen to him and block off the bad things, sometimes by humming to himself. However Paata will do acts of heroism such as saving a woman and baby from drowning. When it comes to money Paata is referred to as a "tight ass" due to how little money he spends. As he cares and shares strong bonds with other members of his tribe his Saiyan anger kicks in when they are mentioned by foes, including the incident with the squid talking about Paata's master then Paata gave into his anger and killed the squid. In other moments he likes to explore and investigate the area he is in or objects that interest him even an object as simple as a wooden door to which Thorn and the others sarcastically told him "Very good, for a Saiyan." Paata tends to try and act smart but when he does though others point out more obvious things prompting him to confidently say something along the lines of "Yes I was just about to do that." If Paata and his group were Planeteers: Paata's element is Heart, Thorn's is Water, Joey's is Fire, Haniya's is Earth, Garrick's is Wind, (and Kane doesn't really care). Family Saiyan Elders: The Elders of Paata's tribe. Just like his father did, they labeled him a disgrace for running away and hiding during the great battle with the Masicks years earlier. Master Gurken: Taught Paata how to master his Ki, as well as a certain squid Paata would meet in the future. Yam Tahts: Paata's father. He is the leader of the Potato Tribe and later the Police Force who forced Paata to join to make up for his cowardice years back. Frita Tahts: Paata's late fiancée. He met and fell for her during his ascension through the force and got engaged because of their mutual respect and strength. Power During his time as a Police Officer, Paata wasn't a weakling despite his performance in a previous fight, he quickly adapts to the role and even became one of the Force's Elite Patrol-men by rising up in ranking. When he was a Bounty Hunter, Paata had gained a reputation as one and gained great Power, Speed, Dexterity, and Constitution. Paata's class is Ki Master in Pathfinder. Paata is capable of stealth and subtlety when need be and undoubtedly powerful, he's strong enough to causally take on the Oozarus to being able to overpower Beerus and Whis. While fighting Rafik, Paata greatly intimidated him just by saying "Where I come from we don't need arms!" As a Saiyan and trained under Master Gurken, Paata has a lot of potential compared to others as he is capable of accessing all of the Saiyan transformations, such as the Super Saiyan transformations and Oozaru (tail permanently cut off). Techniques Paata has superhuman strength, speed, and durability that of a Saiyan. Paata carries equipment such as his katana, and scouters that varies in color. Paata has acquired many techniques during his journey learning from multiple masters and even re-purposing a few moves himself: # Paata Ping Paata Boom (Derived from Cell's Perfect Shot). # Paata Beam (Paata's version of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon). # Perfect Buttahamaha (Learned from Perfect Cell's Perfect Kamehameha getting that butter flavor and extra power from his butt). # Yajirobe's Katana (Paata's Xenoverse 2 sword accessory. Paata uses the katana to attack). # Sun Blade (Paata recieved this after a brutal battle and defeating Rafik). # Golden Wanderer (A sword that Paata calls this, he got the sword from the half-giant Sand Elf). # Fritter Fist (Derived from Meteor Crash, Paata starts creaming his foes by creating a flurry of punches and kicks on them). # Evil Explosion (Paata releases evil energy as an attack on his foes, wielding his negative thoughts and rage like a weapon). # Paata Back-flips (Derived from the Super Back Jump, back in Pathfinder Paata is well known for doing Back-flips). # Ghost Touch (Learned from Kikonen, it enables Paata to strike ghosts but he needs to be psionically focused). # Super Fries Explosion (Paata manipulates his Ki turning it into an explosion of fries when his enemies make contact). # Hash Smash (Learned from Nappa's Arm Crash). # Butter Ray (Derived from Tenshinhan's Dodon Ray). # Kaio-What!?! (Learned during his Pathfinder days. Paata taps into the Kaio-Ken gaining an insane boost in power and a red aura). # Oozaru Paata (Paata can transform into an Oozaru increasing his base power by 10 times, after the death of Frita his tail was removed however). # Super Saiyan/Super Paata (スーパー パアタ, Sūpā Paata) (Paata can naturally transform into a Super Saiyan increasing his base power by 50 times). # Super Saiyan 2/Super Paata 2 (Paata can transform further to Super Saiyan 2 to increase his base power by 100 times). # Super Saiyan 3 (Paata transforms even further to Super Saiyan 3 increasing his base by 400 times, also seems to increase the power of his butt)... # Super Saiyan Red/God ((In fanart only) Paata with the help of 5 other Saiyans with a pure heart helped him transform into a Super Saiyan Red attaining God Ki). # Super Saiyan Blue ((In fanart only) Mastering his God Ki, Paata has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue). # Super Saiyan Pink/Rosé ((In fanart only) Paata has been shown to become a Super Saiyan Rosé how he achieved it is unknown). # Super Saiyan 4 ((In fanart only) After either a combination of his tail and a moon or use of a machine similar to Vegeta, Paata became a Super Saiyan 4). Trivia *The character Paata actually originated before even the Pathfinder Campaign and Xenoverse 2 since MasakoX had already created him in an old Dragon Ball DND Campaign with his friends Vegeta3986 and LionCourt years before doing abridged series. *The name Paata is a pun off of spaghetti commonly called "Pasta" and also a pun off of "Potato" coincidentally like Spudz's name. **Interestingly, Paata and Spudz do share similarities: ***Their names have five letters in total. ***They had past adventures prior to Xenoverse 2. ***They share at least one color in their main color scheme (white). ***Both are of the Saiyan race or at least part Saiyan. ***Both have a few personality traits similar to Goku. ***Both have had Lanipator provide voices for them whether in game or out of game. ***Both have learned many techniques from multiple masters. ***Both re-purpose their moves and name them something else to suit themselves. *Paata's voice is provided by MasakoX in Pathfinder and by popular vote, is Voice 15 voiced by Lanipator in Xenoverse 2 though originally Voice 13 (KaiserNeko). *Paata is popularly shipped with Frita and Puddin, and while MasakoX was being playful about the Puddin idea after someone brought it up, he is fine with it and many fans took it to heart. **Some time later, Puddin's Grandfathers dismissed the idea of her with Paata due to her being with Cooler and contradicting the play-through, however they could have been referring to their granddaughter meaning the Puddin of their universe separate from MasakoX's. Her grandfathers have said a Puddin exists in each and every universe, this would include Paata's as the Puddin in that universe can possibly be paired with him. ***However in neither series has Puddin or Paata interacted with one another and there are many points that seem to suggest that Puddin is unlikely to be interested in Paata. *Similar to Puddin, Paata has received a significant amount of fanart thanks to support by fans and people becoming members of the Paata Patrol. **Paata and Puddin despite notable differences in personality (such as Puddin's dark side) share many similarities: ***Both of their names start with the letter P. ***Both have at least two of the same letters in their names (for Puddin it's d and for Paata it's a). ***Both have their own adventures in Xenoverse 2 where they have mostly became famous from. ***They share at least one color in their main color scheme (yellow). ***Both have had at least some form of conflict in their family. ***Both have lost one or more loved ones, both being at least partially responsible. ***Both like to act as superheros fighting for justice and doing the Bingo Poses. ***Both like helping people even to the point of doing trivial tasks including milk deliveries while skipping. ***They like to work hard and not letting other people down. ***Both are leaders of their own Patrols named after them who gather in mobs doing hilarious poses. ***Both are goofy and even wore the same glasses and mustache (although for different purposes). ***While riding vehicles they (Paata to a slightly lesser extent) crash into multiple objects such as trees or buildings. ***Both have struggled, lost, and showed irritation to the Freeza and Cooler missions. ***Both have learned many techniques from multiple masters. ***Both re-purpose their moves and name them something else to suit themselves, usually a pun of some sort. ***Both like swords and have used swords of some kind (Paata's Katana and Puddin's Sweet Saber). ***Paata is known for his butt but Puddin's butt has also been praised by many fans including at least one of her grandfathers. **Worth noting that many of these similarities are surface level and there are many differences between the two characters. *Paata having a nice butt was remark made by MasakoX due to the Saiyan Battle Suit latex he was originally wearing, this became a long running gag and one of Paata's most memorable traits as he started wearing outfits that made his butt more appealing. *Paata and Puddin's Metamoran Fusion is called Paaddin, and their Potara Fusion would be named Puddita. Category:Pathfinder Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Police Officers